


Prix doux

by KittenLovesRainbows



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass-eating, Blow Jobs, Blushing Tsukiyama, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, bottom Shuu, master - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenLovesRainbows/pseuds/KittenLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it terrify him, but then, it was like an addiction for him,  something almost enthralling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prix doux

 

 

 

* * *

     

 

 

The day was going slowly , hour by hour while he kept serving on every customer with his perfect and prefabricated smile plastered on his face. Working at this coffee shop wasn't a bad thing, but it was certainly a very tiresome labor in days like this with the Anteiku full to the brim. Customers kept on coming and coming and he didn't know how to kept working at the same speed and satisfying all the needs of every client.

 

The bell rang, and Touka snarled behind him.

 

-“ That guy again... seriously, could he be more creepy?”- she murmured. -“I'll go to attend him”-He grabbed her arms almost immediately holding his breath -" Not this time. He's mine today"-

 

Touka's expression hardened : -“ Are you insane? He looks at you like if you were some sort of dessert. What if he is a serial killer or a stalker ? I refuse to have that kind of situation in this place! It would be so troublesome”-A warm smile settled in his face and softened his features. He knew how protective Touka could get with the smallest things , but something about this man, deep in his gut, told him that Touka was mistaken.

 

That and because it was the other way around : The man wanted Kaneki to eat him up. 

Of course his instics weren't always right, but this guy was like a dream. He always came on Wednesdays and Thursdays , ordered a coffe without sugar , sometimes he would ordered a slice of chocolate cake , but he always looked at Kaneki in the most predatory way possible for a human being. At first it terrify him, but then, it was like an addiction for him, something almost enthralling. He would glanced once in a while and held his gace with a smile, just to let him know that he knew. But he didn't do anything beyond that.

 

Because he adore this kind of situations, to captivate the other , to provoke, to have the urge to act on his desires, but he would always hold it to the last minute.

 

He had watched him carefully and methodically after all. He kept having little chats with him, but just tiny ones. Just to make him have a glimpse. He didn't gave him even his name, but he didn't asked for it either and he thought it was better to keep things in that way.

 

Until now.

 

-“ Don't worry Touka-san, he won't do anything that I don't want him to”-

 

-“ Ew! Gross ! ”- Touka's expression was hilarious to him, but he just smiled at her with ease and squeeze his shoulder to make her relax.

 

He walked to his table, smile plastered on his cherub face :- “ Good afternoon, sir. What may I serve you?”.

 

The incredibly handsome man loooked up , locking their eyes for a couple of seconds with a enthusiastic expression masked in his blue eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie, black slacks and black shoes, hair perfectly comb, hands resting on his chin in the most delicate way possible. He looked stunning , manly and beautiful.

 

So heavenly.

 

-“ Of course chėrie! I would love to have a cup of coffee” - he said in the most delicious baritone and melodic voice Kaneki had heard in his life.

 

\- “ Are you interest in knowing our desserts menu?”- he cleared his throat, his voice was so husky and almost shaky.

 

-“ But of course, mon amour. But only if you made them”-

 

-“ I did, actually”- he said almost proud - “ Since I know how much you enjoy chocolate, I recommend you the devil's food cake. It delicious and the chocolate would melt in your tongue, just how you like it ” - The man licked his lips biting the bottom one later while shifting in his seat. Eyes glued to the table.

 

-“ It sounds wonderful ,Kaneki”- Oh! so he didn't even try to cover the fact that he knew his name anymore. Good - “ I'll take anything you want me to take ”- The later was almost a whisper , the man looked at him with a shy expression, those perfect white teeth encasing his now cherry lip.

 

_Did he use lipstick? They look so soft and shiny._

 

He tried to ignored the implications of the comment, but his anxiety made it impossible.

 

\- “ Oh how splendid that sounds! I would give it you then, Tsukiyama-san”-

 

 At the sound of his last name, Shuu smiled with more ease : “Thank you, Kaneki”-

 

He went behind the bar, willing to give the man the most delicious cup of strong and steamy coffee just as he knew he liked it, choose the best slice of the dessert and mustering all his willpower and selfcontrol, he went out again after a short period of time, and when he came back, Shuu was still smiling with a flustered expression , his voice just above a shy whisper.

 

-“ I thought you have forgotten about me” - he said with a pout.

 

How cute...

 

Feeling bold, Kaneki inclined his body more than necessary , lips gracing over the red ear , warmth breath ghosting the skin of the other.

 

\- “ That would never happen Tsukiyama-san”-

 

 A gasp was all he received from the older man as he set the plate and the coffee in front of him.

 

-“ Enjoy it, and let me know if you need anything”-

 

-“ Of course”- he heard him say vaguely.

 

He kept attending afterwards to other clients with evident clumsiness thanks to man who kept eating the dessert gracefully -like always -,but emitting sounds of appreciation that sounded to him more like muffled moans. His mind was going crazy, feeling hot and blushing every time he looked at Tsukiyama ,but thankfully , the wave of clients had decrease a lot, and it was almost time for him to finish his turn.

 

-“ How was everything , Tsukiyama-san? ”-

 

-"Dolcissimo... ” - he said- “ If I'm not mistaken is almost time for you to go home, non? ”-

 

So eager...

 

So perfect...

 

-“ Yes, it is”- he said sternly- “ Would you like to come with me and walked a little bit ?”-

 

His eyes went wide for a second and red dusted his cheeks wonderfully. Kaneki thought he look devastatingly gorgeous with that shyness radiating from him. He watched him put his hands on his lap, eyes fixated on Kaneki, pink lips parted.

 

-“O-of course Kaneki-Kun, sounds terrific!” -

 

_Is he completely oblivious of how he acts or he is doing it on purpose ?_

-“ Give me a minute then”- the man only nod in a bashful way, Kaneki then was sure it was the first option.

 

He quickly gathered his belongings and went outside where Shuu was waiting for him just beside the shop, eyes glued to the falling snow, the purple hair , black coat and red scraf wrapped around his slender neck were covered in a perfect layer of white. And as if going outside of the shop made him into a bolder man, he hugged the other from behind , face buried in the crook of his neck inhaling the rich and manly scent of the other.

 

-“ I love how you smell”-A tiny gasp and later a laugh was heard. Tsukiyama turn around and grab the front of his jacket pouting.

 

-“ How come you never told me before?” - his eyes didn't came in contact with his

 

-“ Because... The boss has a strict policy of not mixing business with pleasure”-

 

-“ Mmm... Somehow I doubt that”-

 

\- “ Tks... Are you calling me a liar?”- he said with a grin.

 

-“ Is it too soon?”-

 

-“ Please... We might not know each other immensely, but I do know that you have been stalking me since I went to that bookstore three months ago. Don't play coy with me ,Shuu” -He felt the heart of the other skipped a beat, breath coming out in gasps, body flushed against his.

 

-“ I don't regret it though... I only wanted you to notice me. I needed it so badly, Ken.”-

 

-“ I know baby, I know. I have always notice you. I know the clothes you were wearing the day we first crossed paths: black slacks, , a black dress shirt with a red tie and black italian shoes. I'm guessing... Size 7? I know how you buy flowers for your penthouse every Friday, but not before you pass in front of my apartment and stand for a couple of minutes close by just so you can see if I have brought some one or something”-.

 

Tsukiyama trembled in his arms, hips rolling against his, a moan went pass the other lips :

 

-“ I'm sorry ? ”-

 

-“ You don't have to be sorry, pet. I loved it. And I know you need me, as much as I need to have you too. Badly”.-

 

-“ You do? ”- Blue glassy and lusty eyes fixed in his grey ones.

 

-“ Of course. I'm going to take care of you for now on ”-

 

-“Ah... that... that sounds nice.”-

 

 

-“ Your place is closer , so we are going there”- It wasn't a suggestion at all and he felt the hot skin of Tsukiyama's cheeks against his neck and then a nod, he laugh softly adoring how sweet and shy the other behaves.

 

They walked the short distance-Three blocks exactly-, while Kaneki kept pressing Tsukiyama's face to his neck, he let the manicured hands under his shirt, caressing slowly his abdomen with need. He wanted to kiss him, so badly. But that would have to wait until they reach the penthouse.

 

Because in that way, the other would melt in his arms in their first kiss.

 

Or so he thought.

 

-“Mmm... Mon amour, you smell so good.”- The voice was a mumble , a hot whisper between the caresses that he was providing Kaneki. His lips grace the skin and Kaneki's all body shook with ferocity, Tsukiyama kept on smooching his face against his neck like a cat, his tongue lapping at the slender neck and his purple locks radiating a wonderful smell of lilacs that Kaneki find so irresistible.

 

Grabbing Tsukiyama by the back of his neck and almost smashing him against a brick wall , right leg between the legs of the other feeling the mass against his thigh and rubbing it with earnest.- “ You're so perfect”- He whisper in a feral tone. - “ Look at you, so fragile and needy.”- Thumb caressing tenderly the lips in front of him, he grabbed his chin, he kissed his jaw and hand undo the nod of the red scarf. -“  What am I going to do with you , uhm?”-

 

Lips were pecking on his cheeks , nose, forehead in the most tender way, and finally their lips met, a moan leaving Tsukiyama's lips while Kaneki emitted a groan.

 

-“ So soft, you taste so sweet, pet”- Tsukiyama responded by rolling his hips up, seeking friction and gasping against Kaneki's mouth.

 

-“Please...”-

 

-“Begging already. Why? Do you enjoy so much been call that ?”- Nodding and whining Tsukiyama gave him another kiss, jaws dropping, their tongues draping and rubbing against each other. Kaneki's hands rested on the other hips to make them still his movements. They broke apart, both gasping and panting, lips swollen and with a beautiful shade of red.

 

-“ How do you keep your lips so soft, gorgeous?”- He asked against his lips.

 

-“ Salve...”-Another hot kiss, tongue dragging against his with ferocity and passion, another in each cheek and each side of his neck...

 

-“ Cherry Salve, right? ”- His knee rubbed circles on Tsukiyama's groin , making his face twist with pleasure.

 

-“ Yeeees ”-

 

-“ Sorry, I didn't quite heard what you just said, care to repeat yourself, pet? ”- Smirking with proud and satisfaction of provoking such a beautiful reaction from the other , lips parted and sharp teeth soon bit the pristine skin.

 

-“ I ... I ...Ah! Yes. Yeees. Please!”- Hearing the high pitch voice accompanied by that gorgeous features covered in painful pleasure made his cock harder. His voice became huskier, grip tightening in the other hip forming bruises on the unblemished skin : -“ I can't wait to hear you say more things with that beautiful voice of yours, begging me, asking for more... You are so perfect for me. Such a good boy. ”-

 

Taking a deep breath , he let the other go but embracing him to not let him fall on the dirty and cold street : -“ Lets go. This is your building , so hang on just a little more“- A set of blue eyes sparkling in the darkness, mouth expelling puff of air , red and scalding cheeks. The hand of the younger male, came to rest on the right one to later steal a kiss

 

-“ Come on Shuu”- A nod was delivered and so they went into the building after a couple of minutes of resting and making themselves look presentable enough. In the elevator, Tsukiyama looked more composed and manly, his fine cologne mixed with his arousal almost sent Kaneki to the point of madness with that magnificent aroma in the air. And as they enter in the penthouse Kaneki's eyes went wide with amazed, it was indeed much more bigger that anything that he have seen before, but it was decorated in a elegant and classy way. Everything was black and white, they were some paintings that he didn't recognize, red roses in some antique vases.

 

Everything looked neat and in perfect order, also and most importantly: Tsukiyama's scent was all over the place. He then felt arms encircling his waist , warm breath on his neck and then a bite on his lobe, cock rubbing against his ass. His back curving with pleasure, he wouldn't mind to feel that engorged cock in his ass, but not tonight.

 

Tonight it was the night to eat this gorgeous man.

 

-“Shall we go to the bed, pet?” -

 

-“ Yes, please Ken”- Grabbing his hand , he let him take the lead to his room. It was of course ridiculously large , painted in a navy blue, decorated beautifuly with another set of red roses on the bedside table. They fall on the bed between hot and sloppy kisses, Kaneki grope the mounds of the other ass, kneading the flesh with hunger. The way that mouth kept on emitting those mewls so melodiously like a chanting angel, gave out something that Kaneki find incredibly thrilling and sweet about the man.

 

He knew, thanks through his source, that the man was a lonely being, almost shy and asocial, he never had have a boyfriend, girlfriend or even one night stands, so he would try to be the most careful about it as he can.

 

For now.

 

The knowledge that Kaneki possess of this man and his life only gave him a sense of adoration about him. He dreamt about this scenarios, about having him for the first time, to make him come until he couldn't remember his name. To tie him up, to gagged him, to spank him, to roll his tongue on every scratch on his pale skin.

 

And also, he wanted -more than anything-, _to protect him_. To hold him close to him , kiss him, to keep him unharmed and pure.

 

He wanted all of him.

 

- “ You will always be mine ”- He wasn't asking, but still, he looked at the other in the eyes, expecting a firm answer.

 

-“ Of course amore, always yours.” - He groan in approval thrusting his hips to meet to other.

 

-“ Mine, all mine. Your first and your last, Shuu”- Nimble fingers untying his scarf, his tie, unbuttoning his black shirt and getting rid of the black Italian shoes. Tsukiyama's hands went on a frenzy , making his torso bared, his index and thumb grazing over the waist band of his pants, right hand palming his cock over the cloth.

 

-“ Yeees, yours. A- a-aahh! all yours Ken”-

 

-“ Do you like the feeling of that cock in your pretty hand?”-Face covered in sweat and in a bashful shade of pure red, Tsukiyama could only nod. And once he was completely naked, he looked at him with a sly smile.

 

-“ Shit your so perfect. ”-

 

The alabaster skin was so smooth,so pure, so soft. Slim waist, perfectly muscular arms, a perfect abdomen firm and beautiful. Hipbones that could cut glass, toned long legs, without a hair in them and between them a beautiful , fat, angry red cock ,swollen and leaking more precum onces his eyes fixed on it. He tried to cover himself from him , but it was no use.Taking his legs apart and making room for him in between them, he denied him that. -“ Don't be shy baby, I love your body. Your so fucking goregeous, so soft and perfect” -

 

-“ Mmm... Ken, please don't say things like that...I ”- He murmured covering his flushed face whit his hands.

 

-“ Oh... But I think you love when I say dirty things to you, Shuu. I know you like been tease by me, because look at you, so flustered, hot and bothered by just mere words. "- The man underneath him was squirming, writhing and mewling.

 

- “ What would you do if I say that I want to eat your precious and soft ass , mhm? In fact, I have wanted this ass...”- He said grabbing said globes roughly , scraping his fingers , leaving scharches on the skin-“ since I first saw you.”- Shuu kept still, a gasp leaving his lips, and wide eyes were looking at Kaneki with surprise.

 

-“ I asked you a question, pet.”- He said tersely-

 

-“ You can have it, wherever, whenever... Just... Just do it, please. Please touch me Ken”- In the middle of his desperation, Tsukiyama tried to grasp his cock, but Kaneki was faster and with an evil smirk stop him.

 

-“ I did't say you could touch yourself. Don't be selfish. I'm here, offering to eat you up, and you just want to end this so quickly ?”- He sounded almost disappointed , and pouting Tsukiyama closed his eyes, while his lips quivered and his cock gave a twitch with excitement.

 

-“ A-Ah- I'm sorry Ken, please eat me. Please, ken.”-

 

-“ Maybe it's better if I eat you up after you have my cum in you , that's sounds good , doesn't it?”-

 

-“ Cela semble magnifique, mon amour * ”-

 

-“ En effet, les sons céleste * ”-

 

Looking into his pockets, he grabbed a small tube of lube and smeared some of it on his fingers, to them pressed them on the entrance. He looked up at Tsukiyama, a trail of saliva running down his chin, eyes half lidded , red cheeks a panting hot mess.

 

-“ I will be gentle Shuu, don't worry”- He said as he stroked his cheek and gave him a tender kiss.- “ I don't want to hurt you”-

 

-“ I know. I'm not worried Ken. I love you”- A sweet smile painting on the handsome face and Kaneki felt his insides melt with desire and love.

 

-“ I love you too, Shuu”-

 

The first finger went easily, his eyes still locked with the others, but Tsukiyama's only answer was a quiet moan, when he added the second finger he groan feeling the hot insides clamping over his fingers with need.

 

-“ Please Kaneki. I want it”-

 

-“ You do? How bad? Tell me, baby”- He said panting.

 

-“Ah...A-h , ah... I want your cock in me Kaneki, so badly... I want to make you feel good”-

 

-“ Not yet. Not enough”-

 

The little whine was soon turned into a high note moan, when Kaneki engulfed the cock from tip to base without preamble . It tasted so good , and he felt it throbbed against his tongue. He took the chance to add the third finger with ease, since he was distracting the other so effectively, and also free his cock out his pants, mewling because of the relieve that it gave sending the vibrations through the others cock. His free hand pumping his erection with a medium speed.

 

Seeing Kaneki masturbate while he fucked his mouth was an experience that almost send him over the edge. But he was stoped by Kaneki's index and middle finger forming a tight ring in the base of his cock. Hot mouth hovering his dick , a shred of saliva that Kaneki unceremoniously suck , and his all body shook with a maddening force.

 

-“Ah! So good, Kaneki. Please, let me have it. P- pleease. I can't! ”- Not payng any attention to his demands, Kaneki slurped his way down to the swollen shaft , tongue gracing the slit of his dick. Both fingers tightening around the base of the older man.

 

While watching him with lidded eyes, feeling himself crumble into a sobbing mess, Tsukiyama grabbed onto the white hair. Kaneki's face was like a dream , sucking and whispering hot words all over his cock, hand pumping his thick and red cock dripping precum.

 

Just a little glimpse of that dick made his mouth water with delight.

 

-“May...I ...May I taste you, mom amour?”-

 

Kaneki froze and blinked a couple of times, a blush creeping on his face, because of those sweet little whispered words that he just catch. A babble escaped his mouth.

 

-“ Yes.”- He responded , composing himself a little and rolling Tsukiyama above him.

 

Looking straight to the engorge fat tip, the thick base, with swollen veins and red color all over it, Tsukiyama grabbed it with delicate hands, lips grazing the tip. The musky scent of the man before him drove him insane, and he closed those pretty little lips on the tip, to later dragged his tongue almost purring , making Kaneki groan wildly.

 

-“ Squeeze those lips, baby. Ah! Fuck! Your mouth is so... _Fuck”_ \- Both hands fisting the sheets with force, just to not abuse that perfect and warm mouth. The tension building, the muscles in his arms tightening and so his abdomen-“  Can you let me fuck your mouth, Shuu?”- Pleading gray eyes covered with heated desire and lust, breath coming out in audible gasps, cheeks red, because of the almost animalistic need to thrust with all of his force into the most perfectly plump and sweet pair of lips . But the desire to treat this man with the most care in the world was above anything else for him.

 

  
Tsukiyama thought he never looked more relaxed and beautiful.

 

The older man support himself in one of his elbows, free hand stroking slowly the cock making wet sounds, thumb caressing the slit of it, the other hand tugging a strand of his hair behind his ear, eyes brightening thanks to request, but looking down with shame a second to later flutter his long eyelashes seductively, almost as if he wasn't aware of the current labor of his hand a blush invade his face, contrasting even more with his situation. He went down one more time, Kaneki's cock pushing against his cheek while he bobbed his head up and down three times, until he detached his face from it with a coy smile, hand still stroking the thick cock.

 

-“ I... O-Of course ma chérie. Do as you please”-

 

Grabbing the sides of the gorgeous face, Kaneki dragged him up to kiss him , a groan leaving his lung without air. This man was so unbelievable perfect for him, so shy but so willing to please him, so angelical but lewd at the same time. - “Unfuckingbelievable, god. Urgh! If you keep this up I'll ...” -And as if interpreting his words as a challenge , the other man pushed his ass against the throbbing organ, panting and rolling his eyes to the back of his head , whilst he throw back his head in ecstasy because of the absolutely delicious sensation he felt with that hot flesh pressing between his asscheeks . Hands clasping Kaneki's shoulders to have the best angle to move his hips, the muscles in his abdomen tensing with every movement

 

-“ Fuck my mouth. Fuck it, Ken. Stuff it down my throat , let me taste you, S'il vous plaît * ”-

 

 _Did he really just said that?_. Kaneki's mind went blank. Absurdly blank.

 

\- “ Urg! Why would you... _Why?! ”_ \- And so, as gentle as he could , he grabbed Tsukiyama's face, thumb caressing the lower lip,opening his mouth, to later pushed him down on his cock, and restlessly fuck that tight mouth making him gagged on it.

 

Tsukiyama certainly didn't mind at all. To have that think cock deep in this throat, to be sweetly abuse by those hips was almost a religious experience for him. He wanted to tasted him , it didn't matter if his throat ache or felt dull.

 

-“ _Urgh!_ Fuck! _Fuck , God..._! ”- He slammed his face against the pillows, the obscene noises of his cock assaulting the throat. He couldn't take it, he said the first thing that came to his mind.-“ Finger yourself , I want to see you doing it while you take all of my cock”- glassy eyes glued to the blushing face watching in a pleasurable trance how Shuu indeed was all eager to please him. The hand slid all over his body, caressing his nipples and pinching them for a little time, while Kaneki kept his hips rocking, he parted his ass cheeks and his legs to make more room and closed his eyes, as two of his slender fingers entered him.

 

-“ Mhhmm...”-

 

-“ That's it...”- The image was so endearing and provocative that he almost couldn't take it. He increased the pace, the sound of his cock hitting the back of that throat , his groans, Tsukiyama's delightful moans. He sat up, and smacked the sweet ass three times in each cheek, until the skin was a bright and perfectly red. His hands now gripping the flesh and making the ass jiggle a little bit. Alternating the motion with smacks.

 

-“Ah! Ken... I-” -

 

-“ Ah! Fuck... Youre killing me...!”-

 

He detach him from his dick, saliva dripping down his chin, the thick cock glistening with fluids. His right hand whipped his face to seconds later suck on every finger while Kaneki intently watched him, completely out of breath.

 

  
-“ Now. Now you are ready”- He rolled Shuu , laying him down across the messy bed, and aligning his cock to the gaping entrance, he pushed the plump head groaning. -“  _Fuck!_  ”-

 

-“ Fuck me please, fuck me”-

 

-“ So good ”-

 

When he finally was all in, he felt his lungs go wider than ever. -“ Hold still ”- It was a message for both of them, the strong need of thrusting into that ass was beyond his human comprehension. But in some way, he manage to have the strength.

 

-“M- Move, s'il vous plaît ,mon cher, je vous prie* ”-

 

-“ Ah! Votre souhait est mon commandement, mon doux ange* ”- Moving just inches at first, gave Kaneki a fuzzy mind, his vision went almost black, hands grasping Tsukiyama's hip with a death grip, then , when he began to viciously pound into the tight ass, his hands rolled all over his stomach, pitching his nipples, and resting on the angelical face.

 

\- “ I want you to look at me when you come, if not. I swear to god, I will smacked your ass so hard, that you won't be able to sit for several weeks”-

 

-“ Th... That's not really a threat”- He had the need to laugh but the grip on his cock tightened making him groan like a beast and go harder , grabbing the man by the inside of his knees , he place his ankles behind the nape of his neck.

 

-“ God, you're so perfect for me”- With a strangle moan Kaneki spurted his come deep inside with a long thrust.

 

-“ A-ah! More, more, mo- more please ” -

 

-“ More? I'll give you more...”-

 

Rolling him over again, he put the older male above him, still without loosing an inch of the perfectly round flesh on his hands, and then, just to give hints, he tap his clavicle. And a whimpering Tsukiyama was now whit each knee beside his head. Purple hair messy, sweet sweat covering his skin, strong thighs sparkling, tense muscles in his fine abdomen, arms holding the bed reast for dear life , the weeping cock right on his face, and that glorious ass on his throat. Warm come oozing from that hole that he just fucked.

 

-“ Going to eat you up so good”- Tongue dragging over the sweet and delicious hole, the first taste of heaven. Slurping noises, heavy breathing,gasps and mewls was all that Tsukiyama could utter. He was so hot,he felt like his chest would explode with an incredible force because of the way that devilishly tongue kept on lapping at his gaping hole.

 

-“ Ken... It's so good.”- For a brief second, Kaneki stopped his actions , and kissed his inner tighs in such a lovely manner that he took his lower lips between his teeth , making the skin tore.

 

-“ You... Taste even more delicious with my come in you”-

 

-“ A-ah! K-Ken... I can't... I won't...”-

 

Sticking his face between the globes one more time he licked with hunger and fervor he grabbed Tsukiyama by the hips, encouraging him yo ride his face, and so he did. Back and forth, knuckles white because of the force he was using to hold the headrest, Tsukiyama took his hands down, holding cheeks open for his master, thrusting his ass against his face with abandon.

 

-“Ummh! Like that! Mon dieu Ken!”-

 

-“Ah...! You love it, don't you? Being fucked by my tongue? Why don't you show some appreciation, mmh?”- pumping his cock, he smushed his face against the hole.

 

\- “T... ah! Thank y-you Ken!”-

 

-“ For what?”-

 

-“ Thank you for _fuc-k!_ ... Thank you for fucking me with your t-tongue. I love it”- His jaw dropped completely, making the most depraved sounds showing how much he adore to eat his pet out, and pumping faster ,while hearing Tsukiyama delirious but thankful moans, he felt him explode, cum splashing his hand and the other's stomach.

 

-“Come here ,Shuu”- mouthing the drops of cum, Lapping at them , he kissed the man ,who immediately welcomed his tongue and sucked on it to swallow his own seed.

 

-“ Thank you for the meal , love”.-Tsukiyama's face contorted with an invasive shyness, but returned the kiss with equal force and murmured between pantings a “Your welcome, mon amour” while Kaneki invade his entire face with kisses, holding him close: eyelids, forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and finally his mouth.

 

-“ You don't know how much I've been waiting to have you. Every time I looked at you... Every small talk at the coffee shop was a divine and sweet torture , and every time someone looked at you I would get so angry... You are so beautiful , but you're so oblivious that you don't even realize how people look at you like they wanted to own you , eat you... ”-

 

\- “ Calmato, mon Ken... ”- he fluttered his eyelashes in a sultry way, blue eyes sparkling with amusement-“ I have zero interest in those people, I only wish to be own by you”- Kaneki's hands began to trace patterns on his back, until they reach his face - “ You already are. I have never seen a man so gorgeous like you. Your so feminine, but so manly at the same time. I never had a chance... You're perfect Shuu”-

 

Blushing to the core, he tried to hide his face;but the grip tightened : - “ I love you Shuu”- 

 

Arms draping over his chest, face buried in the crook of Kaneki's neck , he mumbled his answer.

 

-“ I just ate your ass... Don't be so shy , Shuu”-

 

-“Ah! Comment peux-tu dire ça?”- He tried to avoid eye contact with Kaneki, face flushed, index finger tapping against the firm and sculpted chest but that was an impossible action , since the other grabbed him by the chin and kiss his mouth sweetly.

 

-“Because it's you”-

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *"That sounds splendid , my love"*
> 
> *"Indeed, sounds heavenly"*
> 
> *" please my dear, I beg you "*
> 
> "your wish is my command , my sweet cherub *"
> 
> "How can you say that?"*
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! And I hope it wasn't that bad. Sorry for any mistake, since English is not my first language, I apologize in advance.
> 
> M.U.


End file.
